Hathor Redux
by ziva2012
Summary: This is what was really going on at the SGC during Hathor's attempt to take over the base. WARNING: There is not much plot, but there is a whole lot of graphic sex.
1. Chapter 1

HATHOR REDUX

AN: WARNING! What this story lacks in plot, it makes up for in graphic sex. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Part ONE

The silence was deafening as they lay on the metal beds of their holding cell. They knew that since the men of the SGC were under Hathor's spell, it was up to the women to save the planet. But just how they were going to do that was the question.

"Okay, let's go over what we know." Janet Fraiser, CMO of the SGC could always be expected to think rationally. And this time was no exception, though the circumstances were a bit wacko even for the SGC. She lay on her stomach, looking over at her friend, Major Sam Carter, as she listed the facts as she saw them.

"One, Hathor has taken over our men by using what is most likely an airborne drug. Two, as with other such drugs, it will probably wear off in a few hours if not repeatedly administered. Three, we women are not susceptible to it, nor is Teal'c. Four, the other women are probably in the cell next to ours, although I haven't figured out why Hathor separated them from us. Could be because you and I are highest ranking below Hammond and O'Neill," the little brunette suggested, toying with the 'do not remove' tag on the thin bunk mattress.

"And Five, Teal'c is either in another cell or he's dead." Dr. Janet Fraiser really hoped the last thing was not true. She had grown fond of the big Jaffa, and they would probably need his help if they were to survive this foothold situation.

"And there are two armed Marines in the hallway," Major Sam Carter added, her brow furrowed with worry.

Janet studied the other woman's face and smiled. It figured Sam would be the one to look at this from a military standpoint. The woman really needed to get a life, she thought, but kept her opinion to herself. She knew how Sam felt about a certain Colonel, and she sympathized with her. Janet was military, but that didn't mean she always agreed with military regulations.

"Janet, we know that the drug makes the men receptive to her every whim, and... What else did you say?" Suddenly Sam sat up, a thought occurring to her logical mind.

"It makes them libidinous, meaning they're much hornier than usual, Sam," Janet explained, rolling her big brown eyes. She could tell when Sam had an idea, so she sat up too, eager to hear where Sam was going with this.

"Okay, but do we know if the men are libidinous where all women are concerned, or just toward Hathor?" Janet's face split in a huge grin, thinking that maybe Sam really had something.

"There's one way to find out!" Janet stuck her chin out toward the door and then looked at her friend. "Sam, if we find out they want to have sex with us, what then? I mean, are you willing to screw one of those guards in order to get outta here?" Janet grinned, looking like the cat who had just found the canary's cage door open.

Sam was intrigued by the queer expression she saw on her friend's face. Maybe the demure little doctor had a wild, reckless side! Sam would have liked to explore that subject in great detail, but for now they had to stick to the subject at hand. They needed to get out of this cell and fast!

"Right now I'd screw King Kong if I thought it would help," Sam quipped with a snort. Janet was quiet for a minute, and Sam knew she was going over all their options in typical doctor fashion.

"Wait a minute, Sam. Don't call the big monkey just yet! What if we called the guards in here. Could we take 'em out?" Janet asked her, even though she was pretty sure she knew what Sam's answer would be.

"Well, I could take one of them for sure. Maybe you could keep the other one busy until I could assist you?" Sam, always confident in her skills, was more than ready for a hand-to-hand fight. But she knew the little doctor had had only the required training, and that had probably come in boot camp over ten years ago.

"Wait, I've got another idea! What say we ask the guards to let us speak to Col. O'Neill and Doctor Jackson? Then, if we have to pay the piper, it won't be such a huge price to pay," she stated. "I have a feeling we can keep those two busy until that drug wears off or until they pass out from exhaustion," she added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sam tried her best not to grin like the village idiot. She failed miserably.

Sam knew why Janet had chosen those two particular men. Janet's interest in the young archaeologist was obvious, at least to Sam. Sam wasn't sure if he was aware of Janet's feelings for him or not, as he always seemed to be buried in his work, the poor, sweet man. And although Sam denied it at first, she had finally admitted to Janet that she had wanted Colonel O'Neill since she'd first met him. Sam's mind quickly shot back to an incident that had occurred a few months earlier. Like many people on base, she had been infected with an alien virus that brought out a person's most primitive instincts. Sam had jumped the Colonel, wanting to mate with him, but he had fought her off. This time he was the one infected, but she was not about to fight him off.

Janet thought her plan could work. But of course the success of it hinged on the drug making the men horny for sex with women in general, not just with Hathor. She figured that once the two men were kept away from Hathor for a few hours, the spell Hathor had them under would disappear like magic. They had to hope that Hathor would be so busy with the other two hundred or more men on the base, that she wouldn't miss the Colonel and Daniel. And once Jack and Daniel were clear-headed again, they could help the women escape. What happened after that would be up to the Colonel. Janet knew her limitations; she was not a military strategist!

Janet nodded at Sam. "Go!"

So nervous she wondered if she would be able to put two words together, Sam went over to the door and called out to the ranking Marine on guard duty.

"Sergeant! I need to speak to Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson immediately!"

The Marine stepped up to the small security door set within the larger one, till he could see her face. Sam looked him in the eye, smiling sweetly. Then in a very pleasant tone of voice she told the man that she had some important information for Col. O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson. She insisted they both be present, or she would not reveal the information to anyone.

"Hathor will be very upset with you if you pass up this opportunity to get information from me. I daresay she won't honor you again, if she finds out you blew it," she reminded the man. His eyes were glassy and his face expressionless. Sam couldn't tell if her words had had the necessary effect on him or not.

The man seemed to think about what she had said, and then he picked up a nearby phone and pressed the Colonel's number. Sam could hear him talking, and from what he said, she surmised he was speaking to Colonel O'Neill. So far so good, she thought. Then Sam went and sat on the cot to wait. Janet was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Neither woman spoke and it seemed like hours before they heard voices outside their cell door.

In actuality it was only about fifteen minutes before they heard talking outside their cell. Then they heard the door being unlocked, and both Janet and Sam stood up, ready for whatever was required of them. Janet had removed her white coat and had unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blue shirt. Her eyes lit up when she heard Daniel's voice out in the hallway. She looked over at Sam and nodded, wanting to reassure her friend.

I can do this, Sam thought, as she unbuttoned and removed her green fatigue shirt. She also pulled her black t-shirt out of her pants and ruffled her short blonde hair. Then she took a deep breath and licked her full lips.

The two men stepped carefully into the room, obviously expecting some sort of attack or trickery from the two women. Hathor had warned them to be cautious, particularly around the tall blonde one.

Before Jack could even ask Sam what she wanted to tell him, Sam was standing in his private space, her eyes locked on his.

"Jack, I've been hoping you would come to see me," Sam told the man, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened his mouth to speak and she kissed him.

At the same time Janet had taken Daniel by the hand and led him over to the other side of the room. Janet embraced him, crushing her breasts to his chest as she felt his hands wandering her backside. When she looked up into his sky blue eyes, she could see he was in a sort of daze. His pupils were still dilated, but not as much as they had been earlier. Just as she thought, the drug was already beginning to wear off.

Not having a medical background to base her diagnosis on, Sam was using her senses. As soon as she kissed Jack, his arms had come around her. So far so good, she thought as she relaxed into his embrace. She continued to kiss him, the taste of coffee and cinnamon and something distinctly Jack on his thin, sculpted lips. And then he was returning the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth to him, marveling that she was finally getting to do this with her CO. And even though he was under alien influence, she preferred to believe he wanted this as much as her.

"I've wanted you for so long, Jack," Sam whispered in Jack's ear as his hands began to explore her curves, squeezing her butt through the thin fabric of her fatigues.

She nibbled his earlobe and ran her tongue all along the outer shell, as Jack backed her up to the metal cot. Her calves pressed into the frame and she suddenly found herself propelled backward, Jack's heavy body landing on top of hers on the thin mattress.

Their lips smashed together in a torrid kiss, as Jack's hands worked their way under her black t-shirt. She helped him pull it up and out of his way, wanting him to reach his goal more than she could ever remember wanting anything. His long sensuous fingers, which she had always fantasized about, were now pinching and flicking her nipples through her regulation bra, the stiff material scraping the tender buds and sending red flags to her brain.

Sam wanted to relax and enjoy the feelings that were trying to invade her body, but her mind kept shouting, "No! Not like this!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

HATHOR REDUX

Part TWO

She winced, not just at the irritation of her bra on her sensitive skin, but at the circumstances of this, their first joining. Her mind, which she always had trouble shutting down, was rearing its annoying head even now. Why couldn't she just relax and stop thinking for a change!

She turned to look across the small room at Janet and Daniel. They already had their clothes off, and Daniel had his head buried between the good Doctor's thighs. Sam swore to herself, "Shit!" She wasn't sure she could go through with this with Daniel and Janet in the same room, although she could see they had no such inhibitions. And this damned cot was just too short and narrow for Jack and her. But she had an idea that could solve both problems.

"Jack, you know you can trust me, so why don't we go to your quarters? I want to be alone with you." She pulled back and stared at him, sapphire eyes meeting ebony. His face showed no sign of emotion. Just like the guard, he seemed to be in a trance.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up and almost dragging her out the door. She momentarily thought how easy that had been, and she didn't notice the look on Jack's face. If she had, she would have seen him grin for just an instant.

Sam looked back over her shoulder at the two people laying together on the other cot. They certainly wouldn't miss her and Jack, as they were already engaged in the oldest pastime on in the galaxy. From the moans that escaped both her friends' mouths, Sam knew they were both enjoying themselves way too much to notice their departure.

The guards looked at O'Neill but didn't question his right to take the prisoner elsewhere. So Jack and Sam walked quickly to Jack's quarters, where they made a frantic dash for the bed, falling onto it. Jack was the second in command of the base, so he had a big bed, not one of those narrow military cots. Now this is more like it, Sam's brain declared, right before Sam's libido told it to shut the hell up!

Their hands collided as they rushed to remove their clothing, their lips locked in a kiss that even their rough movements could not end. When they were both naked, Jack stopped, taking a moment to look down at her luscious body. He seemed to like what he saw, and soon his head dipped as he took a taut nipple into his mouth, licking and wetting it between his talented lips. Sam's head fell to the pillow and her back arched, pressing her breast even closer to his face. He sucked the entire areola into his mouth, and then let it slip out with a popping sound, only to do it all over again and again.

Sam was in ecstasy, her mind for once unable to analyze what her body was feeling. She could hear a sound, a sort of groaning animalistic sound vibrating around her. It took her a few seconds to realize the sound came from her.

His attention switched to her other breast, one hand cupping and kneading the soft, silky mound as his other hand glided down over her tummy and in between her legs. Without thought she opened her knees wide, allowing him room to fit in between her spread thighs. Once he was settled, his mouth took up its preoccupation with her breast once again, as his free hand began to explore her folds, slipping easily through them. She was wet, so very wet. She had been wet since Jack had first kissed her in the holding cell, her fluids having soaked the crotch of her panties.

By now her precious moisture ran down her labium and onto her inner thighs, tickling as it crept across her anus. Jack smeared it over her tender flesh, working his long fingers into every crack and crevice. His talented fingers edged closer and closer to her entrance, circling the soft, slick flesh with gentle pressure. Slowly his two middle fingers entered her just to the first knuckle, circling and stretching her ever so slightly. Round and round they went, slowly sinking into her. His eyes were now watching her face as her body writhed under his. Her cheeks and neck had taken on a rosy glow as her climax neared.

Sam's hips began to lift and gyrate as she fucked herself on his fingers. She desperately wanted to come, but she knew she'd need something more to push her over the edge.

He must have been a mind reader, for just when she thought she would go mad, he began rubbing the little patch of rough skin just beyond her opening. In a few seconds she convulsed, experiencing her first G-spot orgasm ever. She screamed his name plus a litany to any god who might be listening, the words spilling from her lips as her vaginal walls rippled and spasmed.

So good was the feeling that she immediately wanted more from him, more of him. Not wanting to come down from her high, she pulled his hand away from her cunt, at the same time tugging on his hair which was clutched tightly between the fingers of her other hand.

"I need you," she begged, urging him to align his body with hers. He did as she asked, resting his weight mostly on his forearms, his elbows next to her chest. He was dotting kisses on her face and neck as she reached down between them and wrapped her slender hand around his heavy cock, guiding the tip to her opening. Jack let out a startled grunt at feeling her hand on him for the first time.

"Fuck me now!" she cried, not able to wait another minute to feel his long, thick shaft penetrate her. He was big, and she guessed this might hurt, at least at first. "Hurts so good," she thought, recalling the line from an old favorite song. She raised her hips for him, and he pressed into her, the glans of his penis spreading the entrance to her hot, tight channel. She cried out and Jack let out a growl through gritted teeth, the veins in his neck standing out.

Sam felt his cock begin to enter her, and she involuntarily held her breath, tensing her muscles. This was something she had dreamed about and feared for quite some time. She was about to fuck her CO, and the enormity of the act was almost too much for her to contemplate. Her mind, rearing its ugly head once again, began telling her that this was wrong; they shouldn't be doing this!

Jack had pulled back and then stopped, the glans of his swollen penis resting just inside her opening as though he was waiting for some sign from her. Or maybe, she worried, the drug is wearing off and he realizes the enormity of what we are about to do.

"Jack, what's wrong? You still want to do this, don't you?" She waited what seemed like an eternity for his answer, his eyes locked on hers. She could clearly see Jack's pupils; they were not huge like they had been earlier. He knew she could tell that he was no longer under the influence of Hathor's drug, and suddenly his facade cracked.

"God, yes, I want to! I think I've wanted to make love to you since the first day we met. I just didn't know if you wanted to take the risk. Carter, I know how important your career is to you. And frankly I'm not sure I'm worth it. Are you sure about this?" he whined.

The sweet, unassuming man had called it 'making love', not 'fucking or screwing' like her ex-fiance had so callously put it. And in that instant her mind embraced what her heart already knew; he cared for her and respected her as much as she cared for and respected him.

Sam's heart soared freely at her mind's enlightenment. And in that instant she made the decision for both of them, basing it on the premise that now seemed so obvious to her; in the grand scheme of things, love was all that truly mattered!

"You are worth so very much more than you'll ever know, Jack. And yes, I'm very, very sure. Now make love to me, and then we'll go save the world again!"

FINI

an: Please try my new e-book, "What the Heart wants" by Marie Caron, now available at Amazon, lsbooks, and other sites. The characters are based on your favorite stargate heroes.


End file.
